


MLQC Crackfics

by space_trashlord



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: This is not to be taken seriously, crackfics, gavin isn't as smart as he thinks he is, it's great, the guys at the discord keep telling me to make these dumb crack fics, victor is smart and smug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_trashlord/pseuds/space_trashlord
Summary: It's literally just a compilation of crack fics. They are intentionally cringey and stupid, and I feel terrible for having written them, but will continue to make more because reasons





	1. Gavin Too Thicc, Victor Is Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This one is one inspired by Yunyu's fic "Queen's Choice(s)" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284247) , chapter 5, where Gavin goes into the room through a vent. Except I suggested what if Gavin had become stuck in a vent.
> 
> Chaos insued.

The plan was genius, fool proof, and absolutely perfect.

“Gavin…”

It couldn’t possibly go wrong.

“Why are you-“ 

“Don’t. Please. Don’t say anything more. Either pretend I’m not here and ignore me or help me get out.” Gavin tried to glare at you, however any real effect the glare may have had was lost in the overall image of him.

Gavin hung from a vent at about head height, his legs visibly dangling on the other side through the window. He was stuck at hip level, unable to move. He evidently knew he looked stupid, as the glaring stopped quickly to be replaced by irritated pouting and a lack of eye contact.

“How did you even get in there?” you asked, grabbing one of his hands and trying to pull him towards you.

“I thought ‘Hey, there’s no real windows or balcony or anything, how else should I get in?’, and there was a vent. So, I flew into it. And now I’m stuck.” Gavin huffed, pulling back to try and almost tug-of-war himself out of the vent.  
It didn’t work, only successfully pulling you closer to him.

You moved away, trying to examine how he was stuck in the vent.

“Apparently my ass is too big.” Gavin sighed, collapsing in half so that both sides of his body drooped.

“Too thick.” You mused, trying to see if there was any wiggle room for him to squeeze through.

“It feels like the damn thing shrunk on me, honestly.”

“I don’t know how you even got your chest through if you can’t get the rest of you through, to be honest. Have you tried going backwards maybe? I can let you through the front door.” You poked his arm, watching as he batted it away half-heartedly.

“Yeah. I tried that, wouldn’t work.” Gavin sighed again. “This was a terrible plan. I’m never doing this again.”

It took the better part of 3 hours to get him unstuck, pulling him through slowly by using a combination of pivot points (you literally placed both of your feet onto the window and pulled, practically defying gravity) and his abilities to manoeuvre him safely into the building.

Later he left, head down, scuffing his toes on the floor as he waited for an elevator.

\---------------

“Gavin, why are you here?” you hissed.

It was Victor’s office; Gavin had flown through the window of a meeting room to greet you.

“I came to talk about that whole Evolver thing, about the guy who was hunting you? I wanted to ask a few more questions.” 

“Not now, Gavin. Victor and I are about to have a meeting.” You shoved at him.

A tickle in your mind, one that you’d begun to attribute to your powers, and you saw Victor slowly making his way back to the office, delayed by Goldman and other LFG members.

“Quick!” you yelled, rushing up to open the window in the office. “Get out! He’s coming!”

Air suddenly whipped around the office, centralising on Gavin as he made a running start and dove through the window.

Only to be stuck at the waist.

“Fuck.”

You both froze, unable to believe what had just happened. It had been three weeks since the previous incident, and they'd managed to forget it already.

The office door clicked shut.

“So, you-… What…?” Victor’s voice carried over.

Fortunately, you mused, the window is about waist height this time instead of head height.

Gavin pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket, fortunately on the same side of the window as him.

Your phone rang.

“I swear to God, if either of you tell a soul about this…” Gavin growled over the receiver, wind howling in the background.

Victor scoffed. “Yes, I’m going to be telling someone that a magical flying man attempted to jump out of my office window. And was stuck.”

“Shut up, stick-ass.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over my taxes paying your salary. Why they bother with the likes of you however, I don’t know.” Victor shook his head at Gavin’s lower half sticking out of the window.

“We probably should deal with this quickly… It’d be really weird for you to go to meetings with him hanging out like this.” You looked apologetically at Victor.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Relax, it’s a new art piece. I call it, ‘Absolute Moron’.”

“Shut the fuck up, Victor, you asshole. I’ll fucking-“ Victor stole the phone, hanging up on Gavin immediately.

The phone rang, and you looked pointedly at Victor. 

You stared at each other, before Victor’s finger slowly inched towards the red “deny” symbol and prevented the call from connecting.  
“Victor.” You frowned at him.

The phone rang again. Victor’s finger moved towards the deny symbol again.

“Victor.” You huffed again.

With a sigh, Victor connected the call and returned it to loudspeaker.

“You absolute fucker! You bastard! I will-“

“What was that?” Victor asked, foot impacting Gavin’s behind in a brutal kick.

“Ow! What the fuck?!”

Victor kicked again, stomping Gavin as though the other man was a bug.

“Victor!”

“Wait- Ow, fuck- I think it’s working!”

A few more solid kicks and Gavin was free, flying again like a wingless, human bird.

“Asshole.” Gavin huffed, hanging up the phone and putting it away.

Victor grinned menacingly, shutting the window with a slam. A button was pressed off to the side, and Victor’s blinds fell, obscuring them from view.

“Victor, that was mean.”

“Good.”


	2. Get In Loser, We Stole A Golf Buggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah listen, idk but this was a funny idea

Victor swung his golf club at the ball, watching as it left the peg in a swift, strong arch towards the other side of the pitch. His form was excellent.

You yawned, fighting off the desire to sleep to combat your boredom.

Victor moved after the ball, picking up his set as he continued, not waiting for you to catch up.

Eventually you would, he was more interesting than anything else here, even if he was being boring and playing golf.

The monotony was getting to you, making you twitchy and moody.

A quiet whirr stopping, followed by two loud high-pitched horn noises had you sitting up again.

Gavin and Kiro grinned at you, waving you over to the golf buggy they were seated in.

“Get in, loser, we’ve stolen Victor’s golf buggy.” Gavin cackled.

You leapt up, scrambling to run over and into the back of the vehicle. Gavin laughed, taking off immediately.

“Alright men… and woman… We have an indisputable target.” Gavin began, an overly serious expression crossing his face. Kiro pulled you closer to take a selfie, smiling widely at the camera on his phone.

Awwww, he’d given you both sparkles.

“Today, we will do several things. And on this ship, you will heed my word, for it is law!”

“I am the law!” Kiro imitated Gavin, imaginary gun in hand. “Pew pew!” he gestured at some golfers they passed, apparently having killed them.

“First of all, you don’t just go shooting people, Kiro. Second of all, no I am.” Gavin poked Kiro’s arm roughly.

“So what’s the plan?” you asked, keeping the peace with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“The plan, if you choose to accept it-“

“It’s mission! Mission, if you choose to accept it.” Kiro moaned.

“Fine, the fucking mission, if you choose to accept it- happy?- is we’re going to have fun, harass Victor, and use this golf buggy as a weapon of mass destruction.”

“In that order?” Your eyebrow was attempting to leave your face and join your hairline, at this rate.

“Not necessarily, but I will take great pleasure in harassing Victor.” Gavin chuckled.

“I think,” Kiro began. “That we should cause mass destruction, and then harass Victor. Because we want to save the best for last, like dessert.”

“All in favour, say ‘Aye’.” you grinned.

Three rounds of “Aye” were heard.

“All not in favour, be a rich capitalist bitch.” Gavin smiled.

“Do you mean Victor?” Kiro laughed

“Oh, is Victor a rich capitalist? Wow, what a shame.” Gavin faux shook his head, cackling madly when he couldn’t keep up the charade.

Gavin found a course with numerous sand pits, tearing through the carefully manicured grass and into the pit with glee, using the wheels of the buggy to kick up as much sand as he could as he passed through and out of the pit.

He did this several times, moving from sand pit to sand pit, the tyres of the golf buggy kicking sand up all over the various courses.

Kiro pointed out a figure excitedly. “It’s him! It’s Victor!”

Gavin howled with laughter, immediately moving to intercept the other man.

You watched in hysterics, as Gavin pulled the buggy into wide circles around Victor, the look of horror and surprise on his face as he’d realised just what was happening.

Gavin smashed his hand onto the steering wheel, the droning honk of the horn angrily proceeding the buggy. He pulled the buggy to face Victor head on, and stopped, a malicious grin on his face.

Victor’s expression changed to recognition, and then of barely contained fury.

“Gavin… Gavin no…” Kiro whispered.

Gavin revved the small engine of the buggy.

Victor’s expression dared him to try.

“Gavin…”

Gavin dared.

The buggy accelerated forward, heading straight at Victor. You and Kiro both screamed, covering your eyes and praying Gavin would stop.

“You are an absolute moron.” Victor seethed from beside you in the back seat.

Gavin’s head swung around, eyes wide. “What?!”

“I can stop time you idiot. Did you honestly think I’d let you run me over?” The eye roll Victor gave him looked painful.

And suddenly you were standing still, Kiro next to you, and Victor smirking out as you watched the golf buggy fly into a lake, Gavin still in it’s driver’s seat.


End file.
